Choices
by BohemianPigeon
Summary: Nadie contaba con su regreso, si bien era cierto que la echaban en falta la consideraban feliz lejos de todos los problemas, aunque ella siempre fue muy de inmiscuirse en los problemas estuviese donde estuviese. MIMATO con partes MICHI entre otras parejas. Rivalidades, amor, drama, peleas. Adventure, 02, Tamers, Frontier.
1. Hello

Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Lo que sí me pertenece es la historia plasmada en las siguientes líneas. 

* * *

**Capítulo primero: Hola/Hello.**

El agua le mojaba la espalda y el vapor subía cada minuto que transcurría. La piel se le erizó al sentir el calor del agua y comenzó a pasar los dedos por su cabello viendo con nostalgia como se caía el tono rosado que llevó por tantos años. Salió de la regadera y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla para salir hacia su alcoba, por fin había vuelto después de un largo viaje en avión desde Estados Unidos para instalarse en el Instituto donde culminaría con sus estudios en Japón, junto a sus amigos, donde pertenecía.

Aún faltaban varios días para que la escuela empezara, sin embargo la ahora castaña no tenía donde más quedarse y el instituto la aceptó, pues al fin y al cabo las alcobas estaban disponibles y solo restaban 3 días para el inicio de clases. Mimi Tachikawa volvía a su hogar ahora con 17 años.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron y la castaña no podía hacer otra cosa más que merodear por el instituto, de vez en cuando se topaba con algún conserje o algún maestro y se daba la tarea de averiguar cuanto pudiese de todos, sería la única que no estaría perdida en el inicio de clases, no sentiría la sensación de no saber ni donde se tienen los pies plantados aunque algo que sí le removía los pensamientos era cómo sería reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos… aquellos con los que vivió tantas aventuras cuando apenas eran unos niños. No había ido a visitarlos, sin embargo se excusaba con que esperaba que fuera una sorpresa, aunque muy por dentro realmente tenía miedo de que la hubiesen olvidado.

Sacudió la cabeza eliminando aquellos pensamientos y emprendió camino a su alcoba que contenía tres camas, había escogido la más ancha pues al haber llegado antes tenía la libertad de escoger. Giró la perilla con pereza, un bostezo se adueñó de ella, apresuró el paso y se tumbó de un salto en la cama que había escogido, aunque su tranquilidad se vio truncada por un grito.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces, niña? –al escuchar una voz en su alcoba alzó el rostro sorprendida, una muchacha de cabello rojizo en una coleta yacía recostada en la cama, en su cama. La muchacha se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Mimi sin poder articular más, la pelirroja se puso de pie en un salto y Mimi imitó aquel movimiento, aunque con más torpeza que la pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es Rika, Rika Nonaka. ¿Tú quién eres? –Cruzó los brazos mirándola hacia abajo, claramente era más alta que ella.

-Tachikawa, Mimi –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-He movido tus cosas –hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la litera de arriba.- desde ahora yo duermo aquí.

La castaña pestañeó varias veces, cruzó los brazos imitando la posición de la chica –me temo que no, Rika… He llegado aquí primero y he ganado esta cama –la determinación se adueñó de su voz.

Rika sonrió con autosuficiencia –Tal vez algún día sea tuya, princesa. –Mimi de pronto se vio golpeada por los recuerdos de su niñez, de verdad extrañaba a sus amigos. Rodó los ojos y se dispuso a volver a acomodar sus cosas, se dirigió al baño y de pronto vio reemplazado el espacio que ocupaba para su maquillaje por pulseras toscas y otros artefactos cuya utilidad desconocía…dio media vuelta y con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados se disponía a preguntarle qué rayos había echo, su expresión se relajó cuando vio que la chica había abandonado la alcoba… sería un año duro, pensó para sí.

* * *

Cuando Rika volvió la castaña yacía dormida en la litera superior, la pelirroja sonrió para si misma, en realidad no le desagradaba del todo la chica, solo le parecía demasiado… rosa. Encogió los hombros y se puso el pijama para meterse a la que ahora sería su cama, podría parecer ruda y en efecto, era la impresión que la chica deseaba dar. Ya había sido proclamada _"reina de los digimons"_ y una nena rosa no iba a cambiar su estatus por nada.

* * *

El sueño aún no había vencido a Mimi, escuchó la puerta abrirse sin embargo estaba exhausta y discutir con su nueva compañera no aligeraría la carga, dejó que hiciera lo suyo. Entre sus manos poseía su emblema, el cual apretaba con fervor añorando que las horas transcurrieran como minutos y poder ver de frente a sus amigos.

* * *

Los rayos de luz que se colaron por la ventana causaron malestar en los ojos amielados de la castaña, que se estiró para desperezarse y sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco, se apresuró a vestirse con el uniforme y atarse el cabello en un chongo alto para salir a toda prisa con la mochila entreabierta, bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y justo cuando esperaba ver a todos sus amigos esperándola el duro golpe de la realidad le llegó, lo único que alcanzaban a percibir sus ojos eran rostros desconocidos de cientos de personas, no encontraba caras conocidas y de pronto la soledad se apoderó de ella, sus ojos amielados se nublaron por un momento, caminó unos cuantos pasos intentando divisar mejor pero era inútil… Una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear de inmediato provocando que la lágrima cayera. Frente a ella ahora se encontraba un moreno de cabello despeinado, que al ver a la muchacha su rostro denotó lo sorprendido que estaba.

-¿Tai? –dijo la castaña hacia el moreno, era como si la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Mimi? –dijo entonces seguro de que era aquella muchacha con la que compartió muchos años de su vida. –Estás guapísima… -sonrió con su característica sonrisa divertida, segundos después recordó lo que le había llevado hasta allí y le extendió una libreta minúscula. La muchacha tomó la libreta entre sus manos y volvió a guardarla en su mochila, esta vez la cerró bien.

-Vaya… gracias, Tai –bajó la mirada, era por lo único que había venido, pensó la castaña –Es que… suelo ser muy descuidada y… -se vio interrumpida por los brazos del moreno que la rodeaban con fervor, la chica tardó unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, sintió el cosquilleo de un susurro en su oído.

-Te había extrañado tanto.

* * *

Nota de Autora (N/A): ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alejandra aunque perfectamente pueden llamarme Alex ó como está en mi nickname, pigeon.

Ahora sí, en lo que concierne a la historia este es el primer capítulo de muchos, no sé realmente para cuantos me de y aprecio muchísimo que hayan llegado hasta acá y apreciaría aún más que me dejasen un comentario, si les parece el largo si lo hago más corto... ¿cómo les parece más cómodo? Espero y me lo hagan saber :) de igual forma dejen muchas reviews y mejoraré cuanto pueda, compartan la historia si les gusta con sus amigos, mientras más lectores seamos ¡mejor! No tengo más que decirles que muchas gracias a todos por esto jajaja.

En este primer capítulo es simplemente la introducción de lo que se vendrá después, Rika y Mimi tendrán varios enfrentamientos sin embargo las espera una tercera compañera que calmará (o intentará xD) todos sus piques. Cualquier duda déjenmelo en reviews :D

¡Besos!


	2. Introducción

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia plasmada en las siguientes líneas. 

* * *

**Capítulo segundo: Introducción**

Cuando por fin los brazos del moreno aflojaron su agarre, la castaña lo miró recordando sus facciones que ahora se veían más maduras. Taichi sin duda había crecido los últimos tres años, los hombros se le habían ensanchado y ahora estaba más alto, lo que sí es que su cabello seguía siendo un revoltijo y sus ojos tenían todavía ese espíritu con el que lo recordaba. Las manos del moreno le sujetaron el rostro chocando sus miradas, ambos temblaban por dentro al sentir el tacto del otro.

-Yo también te había extrañado, Taichi –dijo Mimi apenas en un susurro, sin abrir en demasía los labios. Tai deslizó las manos hacia su cuello y la acercó para besarle la frente.

-Estás distinta, casi no te reconocía sin el rosado de tu cabello –No pudieron evitar reír ambos, con cierta pesadez Tai dejó el cuello de la muchacha para ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros.

-La institución no me dejó conservarlo –encogió los hombros restándole importancia. –Aparentemente es poco profesional… por cierto, ¿también te estás quedando en estas alcobas?

Tai asintió levemente y se llevó una mano a la nuca, mirando hacia arriba. Mimi mordió su labio inferior preguntándose si ella sería la única que había cambiado. –Y no adivinarás quienes son mis compañeros… -la risa escapó de sus labios y Mimi lo miró fijamente temiendo escuchar los nombres que proseguían –Yamato y Henry, ¡me dejaron la litera de abajo los muy malditos!

La imagen del rubio de ojos azules le cruzó la cabeza, el segundo nombre lo desconocía. -¿Matt entró entonces? –Taichi asintió. -¿Quieres verlo?, seguro estará con Takeru o con Sora, quizás tengamos suerte y estén ambos aunque… no lo creo.

Después de que Mimi asintiera con suavidad emprendieron el camino hacia donde seguramente estaría Yamato Ishida, mientras caminaban Taichi explicaba que desde que se fue las cosas habían cambiado, se habían distanciado, sin embargo habían encontrado nuevos amigos. En su relato también explicaba que Takeru y Sora dejaron de llevarse bien, nunca se hablaban y normalmente se ignoraban. Mimi prestaba atención a lo que el moreno decía, después de tantos años aún le cautivaban las palabras que salían de sus labios.

Ni siquiera notó cuando frente a ellos se encontraba un rubio recargado en la pared con un cigarro entre sus labios, alzó los ojos para mirar al moreno y soltó el humo por la nariz para sujetar el cigarro entre el pulgar y el índice. Los ojos azules pasaron la vista hacia Mimi y después se volvieron al moreno. -¿Y quién es esta? –preguntó sin mucha emoción en su tono de voz.

Tai miró a Mimi quién estaba sorprendida. –No lo culpes, en realidad tampoco yo sabía que eras tú –le sonrió a Mimi para después mirar fijamente a Yamato –Es… una vieja amiga.

Mimi frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras -¿En serio no te acuerdas de mi, Yamato Ishida?

La voz proveniente de la chica lo hizo voltear sorprendido, abrió los ojos tanto como su anatomía se lo permitía y miró a Taichi, el cual asintió confirmándole que la chica era quien creía. De pronto el semblante del rubio se tornó de sorpresivo a molesto, frunció el ceño y tiró el cigarro a pesar de no habérselo terminado, lo aplastó con el pie y pasó entre Taichi y Mimi empujando a esta última con el hombro. –Ups- dijo el rubio una vez que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

* * *

Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente, los hombros del rubio empujaban todo lo que se movía, la cabeza lo mataba y las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Yamato también había crecido, era solo unos centímetros más bajo que Taichi sin embargo poseía una gran fuerza. Sus piernas caminaban decidido más su mente estaba tan nublada que realmente no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, sabía que había sido grosero más ella lo merecía. ¿Quién le daba el derecho de volver?.

El rubio no se detuvo hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba, aunque sabría que no estaría solo. Se plantó frente a ambos, la castaña ladeó la cabeza analizando la expresión de Yamato, frunció los labios… sabía que no sería nada bueno. -¿Pasó algo, Matt? –preguntó Hikari, Takeru miraba a su hermano… aunque físicamente eran muy parecidos aquellos matices le sorprendían siempre que los veía, su hermano lucía irreconocible.

-Necesito hablar con T.K, Kari, ahora no.

-¿Qué pasa Matt? –preguntó Takeru con insistencia.

-Volvió. –Hikari seguía sin comprender, la expresión de Takeru también había cambiado radicalmente, sin embargo para sorpresa de ambos lo que se presentaba en su rostro no era el ceño fruncido sino una gran y amplia sonrisa.

-¿Quién volvió? –preguntó Hikari al no encontrar respuestas, ambos hermanos guardaron silencio como esperando a ver quién soltaba la información primero. -¡chicos! ¿quién volvió?

-Tachikawa –esto salió de los labios de Yamato, de la misma manera que Takeru, Kari sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a dar saltos mientras aplaudía con alegría.

-¿Es real? ¿volvió? ¡Taichi va a ponerse muy contento!

-Tú no lo pareces tanto, Matt… ¿por qué?

-No lo merece, T.K. –el rubio se encogió de hombros y se fue de ahí. –Que estúpido, casi olvido que Takeru y Mimi fueron muy cercanos… ¿por qué no la odia tanto como yo? Sí él la quería más que todos… -Yamato hablaba en voz alta aunque todo lo que salía iba para sí mismo. Una pelirroja se acercó al rubio intentando sostener su mano, sin embargo el rubio fue más rápido y no dejó que lo tocase.- No estoy de humor Sora.

-Hey, pero si apenas es el primer día Matt –la pelirroja arqueó una ceja, le divertía verlo fastidiado aunque hacía mucho que no lo veía así… exactamente hace tres años que no lo veía así… Sora mordió su labio.- ¿sucede algo?

-Tu mejor amiga volvió, deberías saludarla. –Yamato se retiró tal como hizo las dos veces anteriores. A Sora la noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada, apretó ambos puños y se preguntó qué sería ahora de todos, por fin habían logrado pasar página y de pronto volvía seguramente a causar problemas de nuevo.

* * *

La castaña de ojos miel asistió a su primera clase que extrañamente se encontraba en el mismo salón que en el del moreno, ambos entraron al salón y Taichi se fue a los asientos del fondo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Taichi Yagami? –se rió la castaña, aún no había nadie. –¡Estás más ciego que nada! –el moreno también se permitió reír aunque después de unos momentos se calmó.

-Sucede que… ya no más, ahora uso lentes de contacto –encogió los hombros. Mimi de pronto se sintió bastante incómoda, se había perdido años de la vida de sus amigos, ahora eran desconocidos y no supo si mover sus cosas o dejarlas donde estaban. Taichi se levantó y cogió la mochila de la muchacha para llevarla al banco que estaba frente a el. –Veo que sigues siendo una princesa, Mimi –le sonrió cálidamente, no dudó en seguirlo y sentarse frente a él.

-Tai, ¿por qué me has puesto delante de ti? No puedo verte y será más complejo que te ayude en algo… -le dijo la castaña teniendo que voltearse más de lo que le gustaba.

-Porque así yo sí que puedo verte –el moreno sonrió de nuevo y se alzó para besarle la mejilla. –Además, la escuela ya no representa un problema tan grande para mi –Mimi volvió a sentirse incómoda, Tai agitó ambas manos restándole importancia. –Discúlpame, yo… no quiero hacerte sentir mal es solo que…

-Yo sé, me fui y ahora soy una completa desconocida para ustedes, lo entiendo… en serio. –la castaña se volteó en el momento justo en que una cabellera pelirroja cruzaba por el umbral de la puerta, Sora se sorprendió muchísimo al verla y dio media vuelta topándose con el profesor que venía justo detrás de ella.

-Profesor, debe haber un error… ¿cómo es posible que esa chica esté en esta misma clase? ¡Es un año menor! –aunque trató de decirlo lo más bajo que pudo, fue audible para Taichi y Mimi, la cual bajó la cabeza sintiéndose de pronto muy estúpida.

-Señorita… -revisó la lista de nombres que le habían asignado. –Takenouchi, no hay ningún error… la directora la inscribió en esta clase. ¿Tachikawa, Mimi? –dijo un poco más alto. La castaña alzó la cabeza y soltó un "aquí" que confirmó su lugar en la clase. -¿Ve, señorita? –Sin más siguió su camino y se sentó en el escritorio.

Sora por su lado se sentó en una esquina del fondo, después entró Matt que hizo levantar a Sora, pues Matt siempre se sentaba en la esquina y Sora se sentó a su lado, cubriendo de su vista a Tai y a Mimi. El salón siguió llenándose, entró Zoe Ayamoto entró y corrió a sentarse al lado de Mimi, así mismo entraron Takuya, Henry, Kouji, Alice, Catherine entre otros que llenaron el salón de clases.

* * *

Yamato fijaba la vista en la ventana, por ser el primer día de clases daba igual si prestaba o no atención y justo en ese momento preferiría haber estado en otro sitio. Sentía la mirada de Sora sobre sí, sabía que ella estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados aunque muy a su manera, solían ser mejores amigas aunque a Yamato le daba igual. No quería ser egoísta pero justo en ese momento solo estaba pensando en él y en el daño que le ocasionó a todos con su partida. Se excusaba con que su enojo e debía a lo que ella le hizo a los demás, negándose a aceptar que cierta parte de él también se rompió tras su partida.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola lectores! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta serie prometedora. Yo sé que probablemente estos dos capítulos inicien tediosos pero, es sólo la introducción y las primeras muestras de rencor que habrá porque es necesario especificar que no todos están contentos con el regreso de nuestra querida y amada Mimi Tachikawa.

Quiero hacer gran énfasis en que Sora sí fungirá como antagonista pero no con malas intenciones, las que tienen el roce será Mimi y Rika, aunque estas dos muchachonas tendrán sus momentos amor/odio. Quise incluir a Zoe porque tiene que tener una mejor amiga, ¡duh! xD, y Zoe es perrrrfecta.

Sobre cuándo estaré subiendo los capítulos... esa es una interesante pregunta porque, bueno, justo estoy de vacaciones así que esta semana intentaré subir al menos dos 8este ya cuenta como uno) sin embargo, si les parece mejor podríamos poner un día donde sí o sí se suba capítulo :).

Sigo con lo mismo jaja, cualquier cosa déjenme un review y se los contestaré obviamente, cada que subo capítulo contesto reviews así que, atentos (?) coméntenme qué les gustaría ver, qué no les gustaría ver y se los prometo que lo tendré súper en cuenta :) yo sé que no a todos nos gustan las mismas parejas pero para eso es esto, para poder imaginar lo que se nos venga en gana y ¿por qué no? hacernos sentir enojo y frustración.

Les mando muchísimo amor. Besos.

-Alex.


	3. ¿Quién es Henry?

_Digimon no me pertenece, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia plasmada en las siguientes líneas._

* * *

 **Capítulo tercero: ¿Quién es Henry?**

El sol se colocaba en su punto más alto cuando el timbre de salida resonó en toda la institución, los alumnos abandonaban los salones dejándolos sin un alma. Parecía que la explanada llamaba a todos pues se encontraba atiborrada de gente y era casi imposible pasar sin golpear uno que otro hombro y causar enojo. La castaña de ojos miel cruzaba tan rápido como podía, Taichi intentó seguirle el paso pero la melena castaña se perdió entre el mar de cabezas que alcanzaba a percibir el moreno. Cuando por fin se encontró libre de la multitud, Mimi tomó una bocanada de aire, como si de un mar literal se tratase. Subió cada peldaño de la escalera con el ánimo abajo, aún le aturdía la actitud que había tomado Sora en cuanto la vio... Ni siquiera se había acercado a saludar.

—Esto es una locura... —la castaña entró en su alcoba cuando un brazo la acorraló contra la pared, presionándole el pecho.

—Hola, princesa —volvía la sonrisa ladina a la pelirroja. Esto no pintaba bien.—¿De vuelta tan temprano?

—Rika...

—Shhh, mantente callada. —la expresión de la pelirroja se endureció, era como si la voz de Mimi le aturdiera. —¿De dónde conoces a Henry, Huh?

Mimi procuró hacer memoria, sin embargo el nombre no le sonaba. —¿Quién es Henry?

Rika presionó con más fuerza y Mimi sintió como le faltaba el aire. —No juegues a la estúpida conmigo, Tachikawa. También conoces a Taichi, ¿no es cierto?

Entonces Mimi recordó; Henry era el compañero de habitación de Tai y Matt... Quizo hablar pero la presión en el pecho le impedía soltar más que quejidos. La paciencia de Rika comenzaba a agotarse cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a una castaña parada en el umbral, al reconocer la figura Rika soltó a Mimi retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos sin suavizar la expresión.

Mimi se había deslizado por la pared hasta sentarse y dirigió la mirada al umbral rogando porque fuera algún supervisor, sin embargo entró una muchacha de cabello corto, de menuda figura y con varias maletas que se adentró en la habitación.

—Juri —llamó Rika a la chica, portaba un bonito vestido verde que evidenciaba su reciente llegada. La castaña miró atentamente a ambas muchachas.

—Te ruego que la disculpes —dijo agachándose para mirar fijamente a Mimi, su voz era suave.

—Nadie ha querido sus disculpas, Juri.

—Discúlpala —insistió— tiene un carácter algo explosivo...

—¡Juri! —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, como haciendo puchero. Mimi estaba extrañada ante el comportamiento de pronto tan vulnerable de su agresora, Mimi se incorporó del suelo, Juri la imitó.

—Yo... Yo no sé que es lo que he echo... —dijo Mimi causando que Rika se acercara a ella.

—Henry está aquí, Juri. —dijo esto a pesar de ver fijamente a Mimi.

—¿Le conoces?

—Yo... He escuchado sobre él... Más realmente no...

—¿Ves, Rika? Tan solo ha sido un malentendido... Deja a la pobre chica en paz —Juri sonrió. A pesar de la conducta agresiva de Rika, Juri sabía como poner el orden. Al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Mimi.

* * *

No hacia mucho que había salido de la habitación, buscaba despejarse de los sucesos ocurridos previamente y no encontró mejor lugar que ir al salón de música, como solía hacer cuando era más chica.

Un par de ojos se asomaron por la ventanilla con curiosidad, la sala era inmensa y estaba sumida en una total oscuridad. Posó la mano en la perilla con la intención de abrirla, sin embargo la mano se le congeló al notar como se prendían las luces de la sala una a una. Se quedó ahí de pie viendo como una melena rubia capturaba su atención. Estaba de espaldas al terminar de encender media sala, ahora los instrumentos de divisaban con claridad, el chico portador del uniforme del colegio conservaba entre sus manos un objeto metálico, lo sostenía con firmeza aunque no alcanzaba a divisar bien qué era. El chico tomó asiento frente al gran escenario que permanecía sumido en la oscuridad, sólo se le iluminaba la espalda. Entonces el chico se llevó a los labios el objeto metálico y de este comenzó a resonar una hermosa melodía.

No tardó más de dos segundos en reaccionar y abrió la puerta de golpe, tropezando al entrar y cayendo directamente al suelo. El rubio se levanto y corrió a su auxilio, tomó a la chica por los brazos y al mirarle el rostro la soltó de golpe, provocando que la castaña se estrellara de nuevo contra el suelo.

—Mi-Mimi... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La castaña se sobaba la cara.

—Reconocí aquello que tocabas y decidí entrar... —Con la mirada en el suelo se levantó por si misma.

—No vine con el fin de tener espectadores.

—No vine como espectadora, vine como acompañante. —El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Pero si no sabes tocar ningún instrumento. —sonrió triunfante.

—La voz es el mejor instrumento, Yamato.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, su nombre en los labios de ella le hacia dudar de su enojo.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Matt, solíamos ser amigos...

—Solíamos serlo, Tachikawa. —La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Y entonces, Ishida? Podemos serlo de nuevo porque... —El rubio interrumpió a la castaña.

—Y entonces, Tachikawa, entonces te fuiste. Dejaste a todas aquellas personas a quienes alguna vez les importaste ¿y ahora simplemente quieres volver a como era antes? —La expresión de Mimi también se endureció, acercó su rostro para que la entendiera con claridad.

—Tuve mis razones, Yamato. Tenía que irme. —El chico acercó de igual forma la cara.

—¿Y qué putas ganaste, Mimi? No lo entiendo, nadie de nosotros lo entiende. Un día desapareciste, el mundo te necesitaba.

—El mundo no me necesitaba.

—¡Nosotros lo hacíamos! ¿No te era suficiente? —Había alzado la voz. Mimi bajó la cabeza, él tomó su barbilla con brusquedad para seguirle tirando todo lo que sentía, sin embargo vio los ojos acaramelados a punto de derramar un mar de lágrimas y le soltó el agarre. Mimi no perdió tiempo y emprendió su huída de la sala mientras las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas.

* * *

Los zapatos negros sin lustrar se habían adueñado de una piedra, que pateaban a cada paso que daba. El muchacho escondía sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón esperando que eso ocultara el haber echo llorar a una chica el primer día de clases, aunque claro estaba (o al menos para él) no era la acción, sino la persona a la que había alzado la voz hasta que las lágrimas le caían.

Mantenía la vista en la piedra, procurando no echarlo a perder al menos con un objeto inanimado, la discusión le había dejado los ánimos por los suelos. Tenía que aceptar que cierta parte de él se había descompuesto al verla llorar, así que sacudió la cabeza intentando expulsar los pensamientos que le aturdían.

Sobre la piedra se posó un pie haciéndola perder de su vista, frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con un moreno de cabello azul.

—No molestes, Henry. —Dijo el rubio.

—¿Ahora mi presencia te supone una molestia, Ishida? Tendrás que aprender el significado de tolerancia, entonces. —el peli azul sonrió con autosuficiencia, los puños se cerraron dentro de los bolsillos de Matt, la forma tan propia que utilizaba Henry para expresarse le producía molestia.

—No estoy de humor, apártate de mi camino antes de que…

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué vas a hacer, Yamato? Si ya lo olvidaste fuimos nosotros los que los vencimos a ustedes… ¿no es cierto?

Entonces Yamato sonrió. —Mira, niño… ganaron por un descuido y el inútil de Taichi. No olvides que el único golpe que recibí fue por parte de Ryo —encogió los hombros y se marchó de ahí dejando al peli azul.

* * *

Mimi tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados aunque hacía rato que las lágrimas le habían abandonado el rostro, una melena rubia se acercó a ella y le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.

—¿Sucede algo? —Mimi alzó el rostro para toparse con una chica que no le sonaba de nada.

—Estoy bien —dijo con cierta seriedad que después abandonó para sonreírle a la desconocida.

—Mi nombre es Zoe —la rubia le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, recargándose un poco sobre ella.

—Yo soy Mimi —La castaña le sonrió también.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme que sucedió o simplemente tendré que adivinarlo?

—Será divertido verte adivinar —Mimi no pudo soltar una risita nerviosa. Zoe se llevó los dedos a la barbilla y alzó la vista simulando que pensaba.

—Eres la que se fue, ¿no es cierto? He escuchado sobre ti —ladeó la cabeza para verle mejor.

—¿Quién te ha dicho?

—Digamos que hay cierta tensión con los muchachos… Todos te conocen aunque nadie realmente te ha visto, hasta ahora.

—¿Eh? ¿y eso a qué se debe? Me fui hace ya muchos años, yo ni siquiera sé quienes son y no tengo relación alguna con nadie…

—Eso crees tú —no pudo evitar reír —Tú eres la causa de que se fundasen las peleas clandestinas de los digielegidos, Mimi.

La confusión se apoderó de su expresión. Todo le resultaba confuso de repente.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hooooola muchachones! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este drama extraño que surge de la nada :D espero que de verdad les guste muchísimo. Quiero pedirles una disculpa porque no actualicé en muchísimo rato :( pero es que salí de vacaciones y bueno, en la playa nadie se acuerda que tiene responsabilidades jajaja pero no vuelve a pasar (a menos hasta que regrese a la playa xD).

En este capítulo ya por fin entramos en el drama, se ve más agresividad en Rika (es que me encanta TuT) y surgen muchas preguntaaaaaas, espero de verdad recuerden a los personajes de Tamers y Frontier xD les cambiaré un poquitín la personalidad (como a Henry, Henry es... nada que ver xD) y bueno, si quieren una descripción más detallada de cómo son los personajes pídanla... eso o googleen los personajes para que recuerden :A

Sobre el siguiente capítulo, será una sucesión de flashbacks que explicarán ahora sí el meollo del asunto, igual en la siguiente nota de autor aclararé un poco de lo que se hará en los siguientes capítulos y eso :B.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejan comentarios, de verdad los tomo mucho en cuenta y que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme ustedes algo es re lindo :3 de veldá.

Cualquier cosa que quieran saber tanto de la historia como cosas personales déjenmelo en comentarios, los quiero muchísimo y les mando mil besitos y abrazos porque son personas hermosas -3-

-Alex.


	4. De puñetazos a patadas

Digimon no me pertenece, pero las siguientes líneas son todas mías 3

* * *

Mimi miraba atónita a la rubia que acababa de conocer, esta le sonreía sorprendentemente animada, como si su confusión le causara gracia. Probablemente así era, pensó. Zoe se puso de pie en un salto, le tendió la mano y sonrió.

—Vamos a caminar, princesa. -Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sonrió de lado y se incorporó para seguir a Zoe. Supuso que ese apodo resolvería muchas dudas, o al menos eso esperaba.

Mimi intentaba seguir el paso de Zoe, sus piernas largas y torneadas hacían difícil esta misión ya que ella era considerablemente más baja que su acompañante. Mimi se dio cuenta de que la muchacha era increíblemente guapa, su cabello rubio era lacio y suave, sos ojos cautivaban a cualquiera. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en el relato:

—Verás -dijo Zoe mirándola de vez en cuando. —Sucede que te fuiste en un momento crucial para tus amigos, pues apenas una semana de tu partida _nosotros_ llegamos. -mencionó el nosotros despacio, siseando la s.

—¿Quién _nosotros_?… No entiendo…

— _Nosotros_ también fuimos al Digimundo. -Volvió a sisear. —Somos todos de lugares distintos pero terminamos en su ciudad, específicamente en su mismo instituto porque hay asuntos que resolver, creemos que se abrió una puerta al mundo digital y probablemente debamos cerrarla, sin embargo, me gustaría decirte que es el único drama que existe.

—¿Qué más está ocurriendo?. -La rubia estaba centrada en sus pensamientos, peleando consigo misma para sacar la información.

—En todos los grupos se han formado grandes enemistades... Los Tamers, por ejemplo...

—¿Tamers?

—Takato, Rika, Henry, Juri... Ryo. .-Dijo Zoe como si recitara una lista en su memoria, Mimi extrajo el nombre de Rika.

—¿Qué pasa con Rika? .- Mimi sonó impaciente, necesitaba encontrar la razón por la cual la muchacha se iba contra ella cada vez que la veía.

—No sé muy bien qué sucede entre esos tres, Ryo y Henry, solo sé que Rika pasó mucho tiempo buscando al muchacho y se enteró que estudia aquí, así que... En fin, también con mis compañeros los problemas no paran. Koji logró venir pero Takuya está insoportable con nosotros, Tommy dijo que vendría pero es tan pequeño que preferiría que no lo hicera

—Me agrada como me mencionas nombres así, como si los conociera .-Ambas muchachas rieron.

—Esto no va a acabar pronto, Mimi... tu llegada alborotó a todos, las cosas se tornaron más complejas ahora. Entre grupos se está creando una rivalidad ridícula, y no nos queda más que observar.

—¡No podemos solamente cruzarnos de brazos!.- Mimi alzaba la voz, atraía las miradas de aquellos que pasaban.- ¡Somos los elegidos!

—Jamás pedí ser una niña elegida.- soltó en un susurro y apretó los puños. Miró con firmeza a Mimi. —Pero estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo.

* * *

El moreno de cabello despeinado caminaba sin prisa por los pasillos del colegio, miraba a todas partes intentando encontrar su salón, el primer día de clases siempre resultaba engañoso. Unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer y el olor a tierra mojada inundó la nariz de Tai, adoraba ese olor en específico. Miró hacia el patio que poco a poco comenzaba a despejarse, todos corrían o trotaban hacia los salones y algunos se refugiaban en las escaleras excepto una muchacha que estaba plantada justo en medio del patio, quieta, dejando que las gotas llenaran su atuendo. El muchacho la reconoció aún con la lluvia y caminó hacia ella, dejando de tomar importancia a la urgencia de su siguiente clase.

—Sora, ¿todo bien? -preguntó el muchacho con voz suave. Los hombros de la pelirroja se alzaron indicándole que no sabía. La muchacha se volteó lentamente hasta quedarle de frente.

—¿Qué te preocupa ahora?.- Taichi le sonrió, se habían vuelto íntimos confidentes.

—Mimi volvió y…

—Y debería ponerte feliz, Sora… era tu mejor amiga después de todo… ¿no? .- Sora sonrió con nostalgia, no podía mirar a Tai fijamente.

—Tuviste que ver a Yamato…

—Ah… ¿lo dices por… eso? .- Tai adquirió un tono más serio. Solo le duró dos segundos antes de volver a sonreír y sujetar a la pelirroja por los hombros. La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco, pero le sonrió de vuelta. —Deberías declararle tus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

—Ya lo hice… y sabes cómo terminó…

—Eso fue hace tres años Sora… -Tai no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Sora se le unió, como si se diera cuenta de las obvias palabras de su amigo. Tan sacudió un poco a Sora y ambos rieron.

—Tienes razón, quizá debería intentarlo de nuevo… después de todo, Ishida jamás negó sus sentimientos hacia mi. -La mirada de la pelirroja se veía llena de esperanza, su sonrisa igual. Taichi sonrió enternecido.

De pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de que la lluvia se había transformado en un aguacero, las gotas caían agresivamente y ambos ya estaban totalmente empapados, soltaron una carcajada y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Taichi soltó a Sora y ocultó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Será mejor si vamos a clase.

—Sip…

* * *

Yamato entró a su habitación desganado, se tiró en la cama matrimonial que le pertenecía y miró el techo esperando respuestas.

Como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado se abrió la puerta abruptamente y un olor a perro mojado inundó el cuarto, Yamato alzó la vista para toparse a Taichi empapado.

—¿Pero qué verg…? ¿Qué haces Taichi? -Yamato se había incorporado para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa socarrona. -Tú vas a trapear tu desastre…

Taichi volteó los ojos y se fue directo al baño, el agua de la regadera comenzó a correr. Yamato volvió a recostarse, ahora riéndose ante las situaciones en las que su amigo siempre se metía. Cerró los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de caer dormido la puerta volvió a sacarlo de su relajación.

— ¿Ahora qué mierdas pasa? -se incorporó y vio a Koji en el umbral de su puerta.

—Tranquilo, Matt. -La voz de Koji era lenta, profunda.

—Ah, eres tú… ¿qué pasa?

—Hay una situación que requiere ser atendida. -Dijo así, sin más y de la misma manera Yamato se puso de pie y ambos salieron de la habitación.

—Yamato… olvidé la toalla… ¿Me la pasas? -Dijo Taichi desde la regadera, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a gritar. —¡Yamato! ¡no seas cabrón! YO TE PASARÍA TU TOALLA. Amigo, vamos… no quise gritarte, pero EN SERIO TRÁEME LA TOALLA ISHIDA. NO ME OBLIGUES A SALIR ASÍ…

* * *

Koji y Yamato llegaron al sótano de la institución, Koji sacó la llave de su bolsillo trasero y abrió la puerta sin problemas. Solo existían tres copias de esa llave y una le pertenecía, la otra la tenía Taichi y la última la poseía Henry. Todos en el colegio pensaban que el sótano estaba abandonado, por esa razón nadie nunca bajaba.

La sala estaba sumida en la oscuridad completamente, ambos se adentraron en el lugar y caminaron a tientas con las manos, tocando todo para evitar tropezarse. Cuando llegaron a la pared final, caminaron a la derecha hasta llegar a otra puerta. Entonces Koji utilizó la lámpara de su celular para poder abrir la segunda herradura. De la segunda puerta solo existían dos copias, una la tenía Koji y la otra Joe, debido a que él había salido del colegio. Al abrir la segunda puerta, Koji encendió el interruptor y alumbró una larga estancia, en el centro se encontraba un cuadrilátero y al rededor habían un montón de sillas, mesas recargadas en las paredes y baños ubicados en el fondo del lugar, también había una tercera puerta que contenía un pequeño cuarto que solía ser una bodega pero lo adecuaron para meter un colchón y estantes kits de primeros auxilios y medicinas. El lugar era bastante amplio, constituía un cuarto de la escuela de manera subterránea y estaban bien protegidos con dos puertas selladas. Utilizaban el primer cuarto como distracción, ahí se encontraba todo lo que el conserje anterior guardaba en la sala más amplia.

Una vez dentro Koji y Yamato esperaron a que Henry llegara.

—Bueno verlos aquí a tiempo .- Mencionó Henry, que tenía un semblante algo preocupado.

—Yo siempre llego a tiempo .- dijo Koji, sin meterle ninguna emoción a su voz.

—Risa ingresó al instituto también .- dijo Henry, cruzando los brazos y mirando a sus acompañantes.- Lo cual significa que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos crucemos.

—Algún día tendrías que darle la cara, ¿no? .- dijo Yamato en tono burlón. Henry frunció el ceño.

—Debemos evitar llamar la atención de las autoridades en el colegio y sabes bien el drama que Rika ocasionaría si me encuentra en los pasillos. Debemos juntar a TODOS aquí, el viernes en la noche.

Henry fue muy específico, los quería a todos. Yamato sintió el sudor en su cuello y apretó los dientes.

—Incluyendo a Mimi… .-Dijo Koji. Era un comentario innecesario pero disfrutó hacerlo. Los tres presentes tenían sus rivalidades entre ellos. Henry desprendía un aire de superioridad que Yamato y Koji odiaban. Koji empezó a acercarse a su grupo de amigos y a ganárselos, solo faltaba Mimi. Koji y Henry sentían una amenaza por parte del rubio, era demasiado calculador para su gusto.

—El viernes será entonces .-dijo Yamato con firmeza. —pero seré yo quien les diga a mi grupo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Ya volví con este dramón para darles gusto y darme gusto a mi también jajaja, ojalá los que siguen la historia me dejen un comentario para saber que aún la están leyendo.

Perdón por tardar tantos años en continuarla T.T entré en una crisis de identidad y busqué por todos lados dejando de lado la escritura, pero estoy de vuelta con mucho animo!

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me pareció uno necesario para aclarar algunas cosillas inconclusas y además, incluí pequeños detalles de comedia jaja para que se haga más llevadero. Déjenme en sus reviews qué les parece y qué personaje les está gustando más! BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

-Alex.


	5. Inmóvil

Disclaimer: ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. 

* * *

La duda lo mantenía en un estado entumecido, en su cabeza bailaban pensamientos amorfos y sin estructura alguna que solo ocasionaban una maraña de ideas, su vista de pronto se vio afectada por la indecisión, la claridad se sentía tan lejana y el tiempo, inexistente. Media hora había transcurrido pero para sus ojos la puerta astillada de madera se había aparecido apenas dos segundos atrás. Su respiración contraía su pecho de manera brusca e inhalaba como si probara el aire por primera vez y no parara de desearlo. Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿T.K.?. —La sorpresa en su voz resuena dentro de su cabeza, siente como sus pies se incorporan de nuevo al mundo real y sus sentidos se entorpecen. Imposible de sostenerle la mirada a su hermano, se concentra en el dije que cuelga de su cuello, un pequeño cuadro de madera tallado con el símbolo de la amistad, se lo había regalado con propósito de su cumpleaños hace bastantes años.

—¿Qué pasará este viernes? .—Takeru trató de controlar la manera en que su voz salía, los nervios le recorrían el cuello causándole cosquillas. Apretó los puños para tratar de mantenerse firme. El rechinido que emitió la puerta lo tomó desprevenido, sus ojos se abrieron y recorrieron el lugar en dos segundos, se movió tan rápido como su cerebro le permitió reaccionar, siempre que intentaba confrontar a su hermano la piel se le erizaba e internamente su corazón se estrujaba, Yamato siempre fue mejor que él para confrontar situaciones.

La habitación no tenía ni un alma más que las dos cabelleras rubias que se encontraban ahí, la luz dejaba ver en todo su esplendor las personalidades de los tres muchachos, la litera de Taichi destendida y con platos de comida china, La litera de Henry perfectamente en pulcritud y la de su hermano, con su guitarra recostada en medio de la cama matrimonial.

—Yo era quien debía decírtelo.— Takeru sabía sobre la rivalidad con Koji, la molestia en su voz era evidente así que prefirió no mencionar el asunto.

—Matt… No puede haber otra pelea… —A pesar de mirar hacia abajo, no enfocaba ningún objeto en específico. Los hombros caídos enternecieron a Yamato, quien se acercó a su hermano y colocando una mano sobre su hombro le sonrió.

—Te prometo que voy a protegerte pase lo que pase T.K.

—No soy solo yo, es Kari… y ¡ahora Mimi también! No he podido encontrarla en todo el día y no quiero que nuestro primer encuentro sean entre golpes y sangre.

El nombre de Mimi resonó por la cabeza de Yamato, algo dentro de él se encogió. También debía avisarle a Mimi.

—Hoy tengo que hablar con ella, precisamente… fui básicamente un imbécil con ella…

—Siempre eres un imbécil con aquello que te importa .— Takeru sonrió de oreja a oreja, la reacción de su hermano era exactamente la que él esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, enano?.— Yamato actuó ofendido y tomó a su hermano por los hombros y en dos segundos se encontraban ambos rodando en el piso, tirándose golpes de juego y riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

La castaña abrió la perilla que daba a su habitación con sumo cuidado, el rechinar de la puerta la hizo encogerse como si con su postura el ruido disminuiría. Lo primero que vio fue a Rika acostada en la cama, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna dándole matices azules que contrastaban con su cabello. Se veía tan serena que pensó en lo diferente que era cuando estaba despierta. Pasó los ojos por la habitación y se encontró con el cuerpo de Juri sentado en la esquina de la habitación, sosteniendo una minúscula lámpara con una mano y con la otra un libro, sus piernas formaban una mesa improvisada y encorvaba la espalda peligrosamente. Mimi le sonrió y Juri le devolvió el gesto.

Camino con paso apresurado al baño, cerró la puerta con toda la delicadeza del mundo procurando no hacer ningún ruido que perturbara los sueños de Rika. Colocó su mochila rosa sobre el lavabo blanco y notó algo que sobresalía en una de las bolsas laterales: Un sobre color morado pastel. Lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio vuelta para observarlo mejor, tenía en trazos dorados un dibujo de una flor. La combinación de colores le pareció sumamente conocida y después brotó en su cabeza. Había sido Zoe. Abrió la llave del grifo y dejó correr el agua, creando ruido de fondo.

Rompió el sobre con lentitud, tratando de no arruinar la bella flor sin éxito pues el corte pasaba justo por la mitad de esta. Al extraer la hoja del sobre un fuerte olor a lavanda le golpeó la nariz provocando que tosiera un poco, cuando por fin se acostumbró al olor leyó:

"Hoy dormirás en mi habitación. Edificio B. Quinto piso. 509. Toca tres veces. Que nadie te vea".

Firmado por una Z y la misma flor del sobre. Sonrió para si misma, daba la impresión de que Zoe la conocía de antes.

Cerró el grifo, metió ropa a su mochila y abrió sigilosamente la puerta, esperando encontrar a Juri dormida para poder escabullirse, sin embargo lo que se encontró después le agradó más.

—¿Quieres que te cubra? .- dijo la castaña, que había alzado la mirada con la misma sonrisa del saludo. Mimi la miró asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente, sus ojos denotaban agradecimiento. —Le diré a Rika por la mañana que has salido a correr, ¿de acuerdo?

Mimi se regresó por unos tenis, y soltó una risita. —Gracias.

* * *

La castaña atravesó el jardín poblado por un montón de flores y arbustos, su altura sería un problema. Colocó su mochila en el pecho, pasando las correas por sus hombros y se puso a gatas, de esa manera se ocultaba a la perfección entre los arbustos aunque era una posición terriblemente incómoda. Pudo volver a incorporarse cuando llegó a un pasillo que daba paso directo a las escaleras del servicio.

—Las ventajas de recorrer el instituto… .— se dijo para si entre jadeos, tenía las rodillas llenas de tierra y el cabello enmarañado, subió por las escaleras de servicio hasta el quinto piso a paso lento, ya había realizado suficiente ejercicio. Atravesó el pasillo que se hacía más oscuro a como caminaba, con dificultad divisó el número 509 en la última puerta. Tocó tres veces. Una cabellera rubia en perfecto estado abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

La habitación que sus ojos encontraron era algo que no imaginó pudiera encontrarse dentro de un instituto, las paredes tapizadas con papel blanco y detalles dorados con cortinas que hacían juego, dos lámparas que alumbraban abundante luz pegadas a la pared derecha y justo debajo dos burós que hacían juego con la base de la cama matrimonial. Los cojines con bordados dorados que estaban sobre la cama también estaban sobre el sillón personal de la esquina. Una alfombra peluda cubría el piso de madera y sobre este, un tocador con espejo y más cajones. Una abertura en una pared daba directamente al baño, curiosamente no había puerta, la única puerta que había (además de la entrada) era la del clóset.

—¿Cómo es que tienes esta habitación? .—La castaña ni siquiera notó que tenía la boca abierta pues estaba muy ocupada recorriendo la habitación entera.

—Mi padre es parte de los inversores de la institución, solo existen dos habitaciones así y debido a que mi padre es uno de los 4 inversores, tengo "derecho" a quedarme en esta habitación si quiero. La otra está desocupada, creo que el otro muchacho ingresará hasta el siguiente periodo…

—Ya veo… ¿Y por qué la invitación en un sobre? .—Mimi soltó una risita al tiempo en que tomaba asiento en la cama, sintió como se amoldaba a su figura y deseó que Zoe la invitara más seguido.

—Bueno, se supone que no puedo traer personas aquí, para eso me hubieran dado una normal… .—Confesó la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Entonces no debería estar aquí? .—Mimi sintió cierta adrenalina por la situación, sus ojos aún no terminaban de admirar todos los detalles.

—Sí puedes, hablé con mi padre… solo que dijo que nadie tenía que verte entrar o salir, pero claro ¡puedes venir todas las noches que quieras!

—Ya veo, por cierto… ¿en serio no te gusta ser una niña elegida? .—Para la castaña esa era simplemente una idea inaceptable, ella adoraba y guardaba en su memoria todas las aventuras que vivió, aunque no pudiera decir que todas fueron positivas absolutamente todas le enseñaron algo y la ayudaron a forjar la persona que es ahora.

—Sí me gusta, pero, es más complejo que eso… no estaba lista para obtener tantas responsabilidades y ahora, se vienen otras. Vine aquí por el portal que te mencioné, sin embargo me dio la esperanza de poder estudiar y vivir como alguien normal…

—Creo que podemos arreglar eso. —Mimi sonrió ampliamente y sacó la idea.- ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

La rubia se emocionó con la idea y ambas pasaron toda la noche planeando el evento, ¡sería una fiesta de Bienvenida para todo el instituto!

* * *

Todos los niños del grupo estaban avisados del viernes, solo restaba una persona y trataba de postergarlo cuanto pudiese. No la había visto desde el incidente del cuarto de música y quería postergar su disculpa lo más que pudiese, caminó al rededor de los edificios A, B y C pertenecientes a las mujeres. No tenía ni idea en cuál se estaba quedando así que simplemente caminaba de un lado a otro, sabía que las probabilidades de encontrársela eran mínimas y por eso no había cambiado su táctica. Lo divertido de las probabilidades es como te toman por sorpresa.

Justo cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en un punto, vio a Mimi salir de un pasillo que él desconocía, caminaba torpemente con la blusa del uniforme fuera de la falda, el chaleco sin cerrar, tratándose de atar el cabello que escurría cuando caminaba en un moño con un listón rosado y unas ojeras notablemente oscuras.

—Derrochas glamour .— el tono socarrón salió aún sin haberlo querido, la castaña levantó la mirada y cuando se topó con el rubio frunció el ceño y sin notarlo rompió el listón con el que trataba de atar su cabello. Sus caireles húmedos cayeron agresivamente sobre sus hombros y sintió como la blusa también se le humedecía.

—¡Ugh! ¡No puede ser que me pase esto hoy! —lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio que no hacía más que reírse de su situación. — ¡Y todo es tu culpa!

El rubio de inmediato cambió su semblante y la miró ofendido. —¿Y cómo puede ser tu desastre mi culpa?

—¿Mi desastre?, ¿crees que soy un desastre? .—Ahora Mimi utilizaba la voz de ofendida.

—Esa mujer tiene un dote increíble para tergiversar la información y hacerte quedar como el malo.—Yamato pensó, se la quedó mirando por un rato, viéndola como luchaba contra su cabello.

—Bueno, ¿y para qué me hablaste?, ¿para poder gritarme otra vez? .— Mimi ni siquiera lo miró, anudar su cabello con la mitad del listón era mil veces más complejo que con uno entero.

Yamato sujetó su barbilla con delicadeza obligándola a mirarlo. Él pudo observar como ella se desarmaba en el instante en que sus miradas chocaron. La sensación lo asustó, retiró la mano y miró hacia otro lado. La castaña recobró la postura tan rápido como le fue posible.

—El viernes tenemos que estar todos los niños elegidos para atender algo de suma importancia. Takeru va a encontrarte en el estacionamiento de atrás, lo seguirás de ahí.

Yamato no volvió a mirarla, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Un mar de estudiantes caminaban en dirección a él, pasando de un salón a otro por el cambio de clases, el rubio simplemente atravesó la masa. Mimi se quedó en medio del pasillo, plantada, inmóvil, con el cabello escurriéndole aún. El mar de personas la esquivaron como pudieron, ella no se movía.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí con el quinto capítulo de este Fic... ¿Cómo ven la historia? ¿Les gusta? ¿La odian? Les imploro me dejen un Review diciéndome todos sus comentarios, por favor!. Debido a que dejé la plataforma hace años, me es imposible saber si les gusta o siquiera si la están leyendo, por esta misma situación déjenme un review aunque sea confirmando que la leen, de esta manera me sentiré más confiada a escribir.

Ojo: las reviews son el feedback que necesito para continuar generando contenido, esto no significa que todo tenga que ser colores y flores (aunque es bien bello si sí 3)

Les mando un beso y un abrazo.

-Alex.


	6. Impulsos

Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia debajo, sí. 

* * *

El sudor constante le pegaba la camisa a la espalda, los mechones alborotados ondeaban hacia adelante y atrás imitando el brusco movimiento de sus caderas que embestían con fiereza contra las de aquella muchacha, el moreno le pasaba las manos por las piernas arañando cada centímetro de piel que le era posible, la muchacha lo tenía prensado de la camisa apretándola junto a ella y abría la boca del éxtasis.

Él hundió su rostro en el pecho desnudo de la muchacha y después de tres fuertes embestidas, terminó su rutina de los miércoles. La muchacha no pudo sostener más la cordura y soltó un grito de placer que se vio interrumpido por la mano del moreno que se reía mientras la miraba sonrojarse.

Taichi bajó a la muchacha de sus piernas y sin mirarla ni decir nada abrió la puerta del baño que los contenía, se miró al espejo y sonrió a su reflejo, tratando de acomodar su alborotado cabello sin esfuerzo. Caminó hacia las regaderas y desprendiéndose de todas sus prendas dejó que el agua helada lo consumiera. Cuando salió tenía la toalla enredada en la cintura y la muchacha no estaba, como le gustaba. Miró el reloj que colgaba entre dos azulejos.

—Mierda. No llegaré a la primera clase.

* * *

Atravesó los pasillos a paso lento, observando todo a su alrededor. Tenía una hora y treinta para hacer del instituto lo que él quisiera, así que fue directo a las canchas de fútbol. Desde siempre existía dentro de él esta pasión incontrolable por el deporte, todo lo que requiriera a su cuerpo en movimiento le daba una sensación de libertad difícil de describir, aunque era complicado que surgieran oportunidades por ahí le gustaba pensar que mientras su cuerpo se lo permitiera, él seguiría haciéndolo.

Era la hora perfecta para jugar un partido con él mismo pues el sol apenas buscaba establecerse dejando el ambiente fresco con brisas que corrían de repente, emocionado comenzó el trote hacia la cancha. Algo en las gradas llamó su atención: dándole la espalda estaba una muchacha, en el chaleco del uniforme se le marcaba una mancha oscura por la humedad de su cabello suelto sobre la tela. Taichi sonrió y se acercó a la muchacha.

—Princesa, creí que odiabas el deporte. —Mimi se exaltó al escuchar la voz y Tai no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción, había incluso dado un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

—¡Me asustaste! ¡Joder Tai! —ambos rieron y la castaña se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a él.

Tai la miró con detenimiento, tenía el chaleco desabrochado, la blusa desaliñada, su cabello húmedo y una calceta más abajo que la otra. Sobre sus manos sostenía una libreta.

—¿Mal día, huh? —Mimi se sonrojó ante el comentario. Su aspecto era notablemente un desastre que no tenía ganas o intención de arreglar. El moreno se sentó a su lado, y con delicadeza le pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, ella lo miró expectante. —Yo pienso que te queda bien el estilo despreocupado.

Mimi sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes, le dio un empujón suave en su hombro. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que ambos deberían estar en clases. En la misma clase.

Taichi pensó en la situación que había culminado quince minutos antes, los nervios invadieron su cuerpo impidiéndole decir una oración coherente. La castaña se reía ante los múltiples intentos de explicación que el moreno quería darle y éste se dio cuenta, así que hizo más notorios sus tartamudeos para provocar la risa de la muchacha con total éxito. Había algo en ella que lo hacía querer hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Y esa libreta?. —preguntó una vez que la risa de la castaña cesó.

—Estaba bosquejando algo… —las mejillas le tornaron un tono rosa, como si se hubiera puesto rubor.

—¿Tendré el placer de verlo? —Taichi se inclinó hacia ella posando la mirada en la libreta, se apoyó en el escalón sobre ellos para tener una mejor visión y soporte. Mimi se llevó la libreta al pecho y negó con la cabeza, juguetona.

—¡No soy muy buena! —Taichi despegó la mirada de la libreta para posar su mirada sobre los ojos de la chica, sabía que si continuaba mirando la libreta la ducha helada habría servido de nada.

—¿Y eso qué? quiero saber qué inunda tu mente que es tan importante como para plasmarlo en papel.

—Júrame que no vas a reírte. —La castaña había adquirido un tono serio, frunció un poco los labios y lo miraba fijamente.

—Lo juro.

Mimi sentía una confianza liberadora cuando estaba con el moreno, su personalidad generaba que el ambiente se relajara en una totalidad sorprendente. Su calidez la hacía sentir como en casa. Abrió con lentitud la libreta de cuero rosa palo que tenía grabado su nombre en dorado, una pluma hacía el trabajo de separador permitiendo mostrar el bosquejo sin necesidad de buscarlo entre las páginas.

Líneas suaves y temblorosas construían un paisaje que dejaba ver un lago con árboles y plantas, no eran trazos precisos sino de principiante. A pesar de eso, la imagen era bella y algo en la cabeza de Tai resonó.

—Conozco ese lugar…

Mimi asintió despacio, desvió la mirada.

—Es… el digimundo, ¿cierto?

Asintió de nuevo. Tai pasó el brazo por los hombros de la castaña y la apegó hacia él. Mimi cerró la libreta y se recargó en su amigo.

—No eres taaaaaan mala…

Las risas no tardaron en explotar, ella le dio un empujón rompiendo el abrazo. Él se levantó y quedó frente a ella, la miraba de manera intensa. El moreno se recargó sobre su rodilla quedando a una altura más baja que la muchacha y posó las manos en la calceta de la muchacha, con delicadeza subió la tela hasta que el resorte le abrazara el muslo. La castaña mordió su labio siguiendo con sus ojos las manos del moreno. Su corazón se agitó, eso era algo innegable. Taichi se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—¿Vamos a caminar?

Mimi se obligó a que su voz saliera lo más neutral posible.

— Deberíamos ir a la segunda clase…

Él le sonrió.

—¿Siempre eres tan responsable?. —La castaña se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole ampliamente. Ambos caminaron hacia las aulas.

* * *

Los pasos resonaban con eco por la madera del escenario sonando como tambores constantes que emanaban una melodía nerviosa que representaban inmejorablemente lo que él sentía en ese instante, se llevaba las manos al cabello, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones azules dando a notar la evidente frustración que sentía. Ver a Henry de esa manera era irregular, contrastaba con su actitud templada de siempre. Hoy parecía ser un día en el que las rutinas de todos se rompían. Los impulsos ganaban.

Era miércoles apenas y ya sentía la garganta enredada, la conversación que tuvo con Takato esa misma mañana lo hundió en sus pensamientos y luchaba contra su ser para poder respirar debidamente, para mantener su cordura. Para no arrepentirse y mandar al carajo absolutamente todo por lo que él había luchado.

"Ella está vulnerable. Tú la vuelves vulnerable" le había dicho el que era su mejor amigo en tiempos menos turbios. Su referencia a Rika le dolía, la volvía otra persona y no entendía cómo es que él podía causarle tal desestabilidad cuando lo único que quería era tenerla a su lado.

El peliazul estaba perdidamente enamorado. Y sus sentimientos la volvían vulnerable. Él la rompía queriéndola, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y ella no dejaría de odiarlo. Una ráfaga de ira le recorrió el cuerpo, la electricidad hacía que sus sentidos y su razón colisionaran de forma violenta, tan violenta como su puño arremetió contra la pared dejando un hueco y sangre en los nudillos de Henry.

—Este viernes terminaré de romper todo de una maldita vez.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí con el sexto capítulo de esta seriesita.

Tengo dos cosas que decir con respecto a este capítulo:

1.- Es un poco corto porque estoy pensando hacer el séptimo algo largo, pues será el desenvolvimiento de todo jajaja.

2.- Tiene MUCHO Taimi porque necesito que esta pareja se desenvuelva ya que tendrán muchos matices muy interesantes jojo (y sí, Tai es como un fuckboy)

También quería preguntarles, ¿les parece que suba capítulos de Choices los miércoles? ¡Déjenme saber su opinión al respecto!

¡Besos!

-Alex.


	7. Neutro

Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Las siguientes líneas, sí. 

* * *

**Jueves. 10:30 pm.**

La lampara que prendía de un cable rechinaba con el tambaleo constante, la luz se movía de un lado a otro cambiando la iluminación de la habitación. El sonido que provocaba la lámpara era la única pista de que había alguien ahí así que una mano firme detuvo el movimiento matando la única posibilidad de sospecha. No podían dejar cabos sueltos. El silencio abrazó a cada uno de los cuerpos que respiraban pausadamente en la habitación, nadie decía nada, ninguno quería ser el primero. A pesar de la respiración tranquila, el corazón les latía apuradamente, sabían porqué estaban reunidos esa noche.

La luz por fin se estabilizó en un punto alumbrando vivamente a Henry, quien mantenía los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo con la tensión contenida en los puños que apretaba con firmeza, en sus nudillos las costras ocuparon el lugar de la sangre. Taichi estaba recargado en la pared, la luz le alumbraba la mitad del rostro y tenía la mirada puesta en la esquina mirando el ring fijamente, absorto en sus pensamientos. Koji estaba frente a Taichi inundado por la oscuridad solo sus tenis blancos avisaban de su presencia, nadie podía mirarle el rostro aunque todos se imaginaban la mueca de indiferencia que estaría esbozando. Por último, Yamato mantenía los brazos cruzados al lado de Taichi, paseando la mirada de un cuerpo a otro estudiando sus posturas.

—¿Nadie los vio entrar? -preguntó Henry mirando el punto donde estaba Koji.

— No hay nadie afuera. Me sorprendió por la hora. -Taichi respondió sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Deberíamos terminar esto cuanto antes, saben que las reuniones antes de los eventos están prohibidas. -Koji hablaba casi a susurros.

—Nadie tiene porqué enterarse -Henry habló de nuevo, la firmeza en su voz hizo claras sus intenciones. Si alguien sabía de la reunión habrían problemas.

—Y nadie lo hará, relájate. ¿Qué querías discutir? -Yamato estaba fastidiado, las reuniones espontáneas no eran de su agrado.

—Como ya habíamos establecido, Koji será mi compañero de pelea debido a la ausencia de Ryo, sin embargo existe otro asunto que está perturbando mis pensamientos… Rika por fin encontró mi paradero y se inscribió al instituto, por lo tanto asistirá el viernes a la pelea.

—¿Y eso… qué? -Taichi no encontraba sentido entre la presencia de una espectadora más —También vendrá Mimi, ¿recuerdan?

Al escuchar esas palabras el peliazul abrió los ojos de sorpresa, miró fijamente a Yamato descuartizándolo en su mente. La reunión iba de mal en peor, ahora no solamente él lidiaría con impulsos radicales sino sus contrincantes también. Sabía que la presencia de Mimi suponía problemas emocionales para todo el grupo y lo que menos necesitaba era desestabilización emocional. Bueno, más.

—Rika y yo tenemos un pasado, está furiosa conmigo y juró que cuando me encontrara ella pelearía conmigo. -Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Taichi miró a Yamato y ambos se partieron de risa.

—¿Sabes que es una chica, no? -Yamato se reía junto con el moreno, las carcajadas resonaban en la habitación solitaria.

Un estruendo hizo que la risa cesara, ante los pies de ambos muchachos yacía una silla en pedazos. Ambos se miraron confundidos, después de ver la silla siguieron la trayectoria hasta toparse con Henry, quien respiraba pesadamente. pues él la había lanzado.

—No la conocen… y no me conocen, yo, no podría hacerle nada. Necesito que eviten que se acerque demasiado a la pelea, que me prometan que haga lo que haga, evitarán que se lastime.

Matt recobró la compostura, pensó que haría si Sora se aventara al ring deteniendo la pelea entre todos y supuso que le molestaría si le hacen daño cuando ella no tiene que ver… Yamato miró a Henry y asentó con la cabeza. Miró a Taichi y este comprendió lo que le pedían, imitó el gesto de Yamato. De la oscuridad salió Koji con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Estará bien. -Aseguró Koji, Henry sonrió de lado, a pesar de todas las diferencias entre ellos se sentía tranquilo al saber que Rika estaría bien.

—Tú no estarás tan bien mañana, niño. -Una voz proveniente de la puerta llamó la atención de todos, un sobresalto colectivo se apoderó de sus gargantas y todos estaban impresionados.

En el marco de la puerta un joven se recargaba con un brazo, mirándolos a todos.

—Espero estés listo para pelear, Henry. Recuerda por qué estamos aquí.

—Ryo… ¿qué… qué haces aquí? -Henry estaba sorprendido de ver al muchacho, había desaparecido hace meses sin dejar rastro.

—Más les vale a todos ustedes presentarse mañana o habrán problemas.

Dichas estas palabras el joven dio media vuelta y salió, atravesando la segunda habitación. Henry frunció el ceño. Los varones se fueron a dormir con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Los audífonos comenzaban a taladrarle los oídos, el dolor era punzante de repente así que los retiró de un jalón. Se detuvo para sobarse la parte interna mientras recuperaba el aliento. Las estrellas se alzaban sobre ella en una manera espectacular. Estos trotes nocturnos se volvieron una necesidad en su rutina: la cansaban tanto que cuando llegaba al cuarto solo tomaba una ducha y dormía profundamente. Mimi tomó varios tragos de agua con desesperación, la falta de condición le cobraba provocando dolor a la altura del pecho.

—Debería tomármelo más tranquila… -Se dijo a si misma y decidió que no daría la última vuelta así que regresó caminando a su habitación.

El pasillo estaba desértico como habitualmente, se secaba el sudor del cuello con la toalla cuando escuchó murmullos provenientes de su habitación. Rika y Juri aún no estaban dormidas. Escuchó su nombre y decidió que no era momento de entrar, pensó en alejarse y andar por ahí pero la curiosidad la mantuvo anclada al piso.

—¿Mimi también asistirá? -Preguntó la pelirroja, la molestia era palpable.

—Es lo más probable, Takato fue muy claro cuando nos transmitió el mensaje: todos debemos asistir. -La voz de Juri era suave, dulce, hablaba como una niña que apenas comprendía sus propias palabras.

—Mañana es el día Juri… por fin veré a Henry.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que lo tengo… -Eso era nuevo, Mimi no pensó que esa chica pudiera sentir algo así. Siempre se veía tan fuerte y tan presente.— Han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi, y a pesar del enojo y la frustración que siento hacia él también existe un sentimiento extraño que no sé describir… era mi amigo, Juri.

—Probablemente no sepas esto pero… -Juri empezó a hablar pero se calló de repente.

Se hizo el silencio. Mimi se pegó más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

De un segundo a otro la puerta se abrió y la castaña cayó al suelo, apenas sujetándose con las manos. Se quedó tiesa de la sorpresa, lo único que alcanzaba a divisar eran un par de tenis frente a ella. De pronto sintió un tirón en el brazo derecho y sin entender que estaba pasando ahora estaba parada y sus ojos chocaban con los de Rika, que la miraba con un enojo que contenía como podía.

—¿Qué hacías escuchándonos?

Mimi se quedó callada, estaba paralizada por la fuerza de la muchacha. Aún le sostenía el brazo y estaba segura que si la soltaba caería de inmediato. Sus piernas tocaban el piso pero las sentía tan frágiles que probablemente no ejercía fuerza alguna.

—¿Crees que porque eres una princesita tienes derecho a meterte donde no te llaman? No eres más que una niña malcriada que cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca.

De un jalón se vio de nueva cuenta en el piso de su habitación.

— Más te vale ir mañana, princesita. -Las palabras salieron apenas pues apretaba los dientes tan fuerte como apretaba los puños. La pelirroja salió de la habitación y Juri, que presenció todo la siguió trotando sin éxito de alcanzarla. Mimi se sentó en el piso aturdida por lo que había pasado, se sintió avergonzada y mareada al tiempo. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

Llevaba sentada esperando aproximadamente una hora, se decía a sí misma que llegaría pronto y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y marcharse, un guardia o supervisor aparecía y tenía que esconderse, y se convencía de que debía esperarlo. El cansancio estaba cobrándole al cerrarle los ojos de vez en cuando, para distraerse imaginaba escenarios en el futuro con Yamato, sabía que si trabajaban en ellos su relación florecería y por fin podrían estar de la manera en que siempre debieron estarlo.

—¿Sora? -La voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y quedó frente a él, con una sonrisa tímida y las manos tras su espalda.

—Yamato, estaba esperándote. -Las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon de rosa, desvió la mirada hacia el piso.

—Uh, sí pero, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Qué haces aquí? creo que es mejor que… te vayas

Sora lo miró, él volteaba hacia atrás. Dos segundos después de la pared aparecieron los cabellos alborotados de Taichi, quien al ver a Sora sonrió y se acercó animadamente.

— Eh Takenouchi, ya no te he visto en el campo, me debes un partido, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya no es lo que me atrae Taichi, sabes que estoy centrada en el tenis… -Sora hablaba con cierto disgusto que trataba de disimular con bostezos.

—Yo sé pero… mhm, luces cansada, ¿no quieres pasar?. -Yamato miró a su amigo con la expresión más neutral que le pudo salir, por dentro estaba tan exhausto de hoy que solo quería dormir. Sin embargo, no era algo que hiciera pronto pues Sora ya había asentido y se encaminaba al cuarto.

—Gracias -dijo la chica, tomando asiento en la cama de Yamato.

—Yo… iré a dar un paseo, los dejo tortlitos -dijo Taichi en tono burlón saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez que el moreno salió Sora se levantó de la cama y tomó la mano de Yamato, el rubio la miraba confundido. La muchacha tenía este extraño brillo en los ojos cada vez que lo veía. Últimamente la muchacha había estado muy demandante de su tiempo, era un gesto extraño considerando la dinámica que tenían hasta hace unas semanas.

—¿Sucede algo? -Trató de no sonar grosero, el cansancio le pesaba en los hombros.

La muchacha se dio cuenta del estado del rubio, sonrió para si misma. Sora había llegado a ese punto en donde conoces los gestos de la otra persona, ella sabía cuando Yamato la estaba pasando mal o estaba preocupado, ella le prestaba tanta atención que lo conocía más que a nadie. Con lentitud lo jaló a su cama, el muchacho cedió y se recostó con pesadez en medio de la cama. La muchacha se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Matt cerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien. -apenas abría los labios para contestar, estaba por quedarse dormido.

—¿Hiciste algo interesante?

—Define interesante… -respiró con lentitud, el sueño se apoderaba de él- simplemente lo de siempre pero más complicado

—¿Qué es lo de siempre? -Sora preguntaba simplemente para cansarlo, pero ahora le intrigaba conocer sus respuestas.

—Ella lo hace todo más complicado, está arruinándolo…

Sora lo acarició más rápido como si sus manos estuvieran conectadas con sus pensamientos.

—Ella… ¿quién?

—Tachikawa, viene y lo arruina todo y… ahora Henry quiere…. -hacía pausas prolongadas, respiraba profundamente.

— ¿Qué arruinó? ¿Henry qué?. -La respiración de Yamato ya era constante, se había quedado dormido. Sora sonrió ligeramente, destendió la cama como pudo y lo metió entre las cobijas. Se dijo que no quería volver a su edificio así que se metió ella también, a su lado.

* * *

Cuando el moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí olvidó el hecho de que eran las 11:00 pm y que si alguien lo descubría vagando por el campus obtendría una sanción exponencial. Había dejado su teléfono en el cuarto (políticas de Henry) y no podía marcarle a nadie para ver si alguna muchacha quería pasar el rato. Encogió los hombros y aún así se dispuso a caminar, primero por su edificio y en diez minutos ya estaba cruzando la explanada, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios A, B y C. Entró al edificio C y asegurándose que nadie lo viera se dirigió a esa habitación. Él sabía que probablemente encontraría una puerta cerrada y tendría que regresar pero, el visitarla aún cuando ella no lo supiera le causaba ternura.

Llegó al pasillo el cual estaba casi totalmente obscuro, solo había una luz proveniente de una habitación y supo que era la de ella así que se acercó con cuidado. Tragó saliva. Estaba pegado a la pared cual espía, procurando no hacer ruido en caso de que estuvieran sus compañeras, si las veía algo se le ocurriría. Sin embargo se encontró con la imagen de Mim viendo a la nada, sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha y habían rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a agacharse frente a ella.

La expresión de Mimi cambió radicalmente al verlo, una sensación de seguridad se instaló por un segundo en su pecho y dejó que el muchacho la envolviera en sus brazos. De nuevo la sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Mimi le contó despacio lo que había ocurrido, no lo miraba a los ojos pues se sentía apenada.

—¿Rika te hizo esto entonces?… Princesa, nada de eso fue tu culpa, ¿si? -Taichi frunció el ceño, el enojo lo consumía. En este instante él mismo había roto todo acuerdo establecido previamente.

Miró a la muchacha y se obligó a olvidar todo lo que ocurriría mañana, la abrazó con delicadeza envolviéndola casi completamente con su cuerpo. La cargó y ella se aferró a su cuello. Con ella en brazos subió las escaleras de la litera, aferrándose con un solo brazo. Mimi se sorprendió por su fuerza, le sonreía cuando él volteaba a verla. La depositó en su colchón y bajó la escalera, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tai…

Tai volteó y vio a Mimi sentada sobre sus piernas, mirándolo. El moreno sonrió y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Si?. -Habló con dulzura. Las mejillas de Mimi se colorearon de rosa y con voz queda, apenas audible le habló.

—¿Ya te vas?

Taichi sonrió y se dio media vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró, colocando el seguro. Se giró hacia Mimi y caminó a la escalera, la muchacha lo siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa en los labios, el moreno se quitó los zapatos y subió quedando frente a ella.

Mimi lo miró, estaba despeinado como usualmente y llevaba los primeros tres botones de la camisa desabrochados. Algo en el resultaba inexplicablemente cómodo. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas tratando de darle sentido a la calidez que el muchacho le daba, sin embargo mordió su labio y se arrojó a sus brazos, cayendo sobre él. Taichi se sorprendió al sentir el peso de Mimi sobre él, sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes y agarró una almohada, para recargar su rostro y poder contemplarla.

—Que bonita eres, Mimi. -La muchacha le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Él sentía diferente cuando se trataba de Mimi, no sentía la necesidad de desvestirla para sentirla cerca.

La muchacha se sonrojó y simplemente recargó su rostro en su pecho, no pasó mucho antes de que ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Ya está el Capítulo 7! Por finnnnnnnn, ¡espero les guste mucho mucho!

Como pueden ver (si llegaron hasta acá, ja) está a nada de romperse toda la tensión de la vidaaaaaa, así que, quédense pendientes al siguiente capítulo.

Ojalá les haya gustado mucho mucho, y si sí, déjenmelo saber con una Review bien chulísima. Hoy ando con todos los ánimos del mundo. #MiércolesDeChoices jajajaja. Nos vemos la siguiente semana :) 3

¡Besos!

-Alex.


End file.
